custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Another Year Older (2001, SuperMalechi's version)
Another Year Older (2001) is Barney Home Video released In December 21, 2001. It was then releaseded on DVD in December 7, 2005. Plot It's Robert birthday and Barney, B.J., Baby Bop and the kids want to make it special. The special guests are their old friends: Michael, Amy, Carlos, Tina, Shawn, Min, Kahty, Derek, Tohsa, Kristen, Jason, Luci, Maria, David. Character *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Emily *Kim *Robert *Stephen *Kelly *Derek *Luci *Maria *Amy *Tina *Kathy *Min *Shawn *Carlos *Kristen *Jason *Tosha *Michael *David *Jeffery *Jesse *Rebbeca *Guard/King *Wild West Pony *Elephant *Bear *Spider *Clown Songs #Barney Theme Songs #Big Little #Hooray It Your Birthday #Fiesta Song #The Wheel On The Bus #The Adventure Songs #If All The Raindrop #Happy Dancin' #Castle So High #Look At Me I 3 #Happy Birthday To Me #Here in the Forest #It A Great Day #Yankee Doodle #Wave the Flags #Laugh With Me #Silly Hat #I Put a Smile On #I'm The King #Musical Castle Celebration #This Old Man #Yum Yum Songs #The Barney Bag #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Brushing My Teeth #Get Along Little Doggies #Cowboy Wild West Songs Mash-up: Home on the Range, Turkey in the Straw, The Dino Dance #The Elephant Song #The Popcorn Songs #Rock N Roll Star #When The Circus Comes To Town #No Matter Where They Are #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Book Are Fun #The Exercise Song #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #Respect #Happy Birthday to You #I Love You Another Year Older Previews 2001 Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) *Barney Home Video Logo (1995) *More Barney Songs Previews *Please Stay Tune Bumper (1995-1996) *Barney Home Video Intro *Another Year Older Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Super Singing Circus Preview *Barney Home Video Logo (1995) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Category:Birthday Special Category:TV Special Note *Barney his has 2000 (2001) voice and 2008 costume. *BJ his has 1999 (1998) voice and 1995 (1995-1997) costume. *Baby Bop has his 1998 (1999) voice and 1996 (1996-1997) costume. *The Barney costume from "Way To Go: A Travel Adventure" is used in this video. *Production for this December 5, 1999 and May 23, 2000. *When BJ arrives at the treehouse and says "Hi everybody! Watch ya' doing?", the sound clip of "Hi, everybody!" is taken from "Barney Safety", except it was mixed with BJ's 1999 voice, and the sound of "Watch ya' doing" is taken from "I Can Be a Firefighter", except it was mixed with BJ's 1999 voice also. *Unlike in A Picture of Health Growing returns to it's original verse arrangement. *Barney songs from the 1st Generation. *This nobody says goodbye at the end. Jason signs "I Love You" to Barney at the end of this video special, before the confetti streamers and balloons comes down. *Baby Bop, BJ, Amy, Kristen, Luci, Min, Stephen, Emily, and Jeffery appear together. *The musical arrangments from "Be My Vanletine Love Barney" are used in this video. *The version of I Love You is similar to the Come on Over To Barney's House version. *Jason signs "I Love You" to Barney at the end of this video special, before the balloon and confetti comes down. It's also the fourth time he's done that, after "I Can Be a Firefighter!". *"Mr. Knickerbocker" is revealed to be Jason's favorite song. *Pictures from Barney In Concert, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, I Just Love Bugs, Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose, A Camping We Will Go!, 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!, The Dentist Makes Me Smile, The Exercise Circus!, Barney Live! In New York City, Stop, Look and Be Safe!, Campfire Sing-Along, Oh, What a Day!, Shawn and the Beanstalk, At Home with Animals, A Welcome Home, All Aboard for Sharing, Anyway You Slice It, Are We There Yet?, Kids for Character, At Home with Animals, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, Camera Safari, Classical Cleanup, Barney's Fun & Games, A Different Kind of Mystery, A Picture of Health, All Mixed Up, Barney in Outer Space, Barney's Adventure Bus, Barney's Halloween Party, Camp WannaRunnaRound, E-I-E-I-O, Easy, Breezy Day!, First Day of School!, Going on a Bear Hunt, Good Day Good Night, Good, Clean Fun!, Barney's Big Surprise Live!, Is Everybody Happy?, It's Time for Counting, It's Tradition, Let's Build Together, Let's Eat!, Oh, Brother...She's My Sister, Once a Pond a Time, Pennies, Nickel, Dimes, Play Ball!, Tick Tock Clocks!, Tree-Mendous Tress, Waiting for Mr. MacRooney, We've Got Rhythm, A Royal Welcome, Aunt Rachel Is Here!, Books Are Fun!, First Things First!, Hidden Treasures, Howdy, Friends!, It's a Rainy Day!, Safety First!, Sweet as Honey, The One and Only You, Try It, You'll Like It! and Let's Play School are shown in Kelly's photo album. *References from Barney's Band are mentioned. *Stephen wears the same clothes in "Excellent Exercise!". *Emily wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "It's Home to Me". *Jeff wears the same clothes in "Here Comes the Firetruck!". *Kim wears the same clothes in "Birthday Olé". *Kristen wears the same clothes in "What a World We Share". *Danny wears the same clothes in "Good Job!". *Hannah wears the same clothes in "It's Home to Me". *Kessha wears the same clothes in "You Can Do It!". *Linda wears the same clothes in "What's in a Name?". *Chip wears the same clothes in "Ready, Set, Go!". Quotes *Barney: Nice job, everyone. *Michael: When we take turns, we are respectful to everyone. *Barney: That's right, Michael. *BJ: Say, Adam. I love taking turns. *Adam: Right, BJ. *Barney: Taking turns are respectful. *(BJ, Stephen, Kim, Jeff, Emily look at a Pizza Book, and it has pictures from Barney's avdenutre Bus) Closed Captioned version *Barney: Everyone is special, even you, BJ. *BJ: Yeah. Everyone is fun too. *Barney: You're right, BJ. *Michael: Barney, we had a lot of fun. *Barney: That's right, Michael. (music starts for I Love You) It was a special day, and sharing it with the people you love. *BJ, Baby Bop and Kids: Oh. *(Barney chuckles) *Barney: I love you, you love me. We're a happy family, *Barney, BJ & Baby Bop: With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too? *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: I love you, you love me. We're best friends like friends should be, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too? (music ends) *BJ: Aww. It was great. *(balloons, streamers, and confetti starts coming down as BJ, Baby Bop and the kids cheer in "Wow!" shock) *Barney: Oh boy! *(Barney chuckles) *Barney: (looks at the viewer (s)) Thank you so much for coming to visit us today. I had a great time with you and all of my friends. I'll see you again soon. Bye for now, and remember, I love you. *(Barney waves to the viewer(s), blows a kiss, and BJ, Baby Bop & Kids continuing cheering, and laughing as the balloons streamers and confetti continues to pour down and the episode ends)